La Reina, El Malo y Slepnir
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Un Pony misterioso ha amenazado a la Gobernante del reino de Arendelle en un intento por protegerla encuentran un guardaespaldas muy peculiar que mas que guardaespaldas sera su guardián que estará dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a su Reina de las Nieves
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En las afueras del Imperio de cristal se llevaba a cabo un combate, en el suelo nevado había varios guardias de cristal si bien no estaban muertos si se encontraban muy lastimados, a pocos metros de ahí el capitán Shining Armor tenia una ardua batalla con Jackal Sleipnir que estaba en su forma de reptil.

Shining trataba de golpearlo pero era inútil, Sleipnir esquivaba los golpes con facilidad al mismo tiempo que lanzaba potentes llamaradas de sus garras-Maldito criminal-decía Shining en un intento de repeler el ataque de Sleipnir

-Oye no soy un criminal,-dijo Sleipnir lanzando a Shining contra una roca cercana-Al menos eso creo-.

Cerca de ahí una figura encapuchada veía atentamente aquel combate-Jackal Sleipnir, tu reputación no es muy buena que digamos pero al parecer solo tu podras lograrlo-dijo aquella figura

Volviendo al combate

Con dificultad Shining se reincorporo-Ya me tienes harto entrégate de una vez

Sleipnir apareció frente a el poniéndolo a dormir con un puñetazo en su rostro -Y con esta van...Oops olvide cuantas veces te he derrotado

La figura encapuchada que había visto todo se acerco a donde se encontraba Sleipnir

-Eres bueno Muchacho-dijo aquella figura revelando sus identidad, era un unicornio de mediana edad, se notaba por algunas arrugas que tenia en su rostro y por algunas canas que podían verse en su crin.

Sleipnir al escucharlo volteo para ver de quien se trataba-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Atrapar a quien?

-Jajaja tienes sentido del humor, vaya aun no puedo creer que tu solo hayas derrotado a todos estos sujetos sin duda eres el indicado

-Pues si pero espere el indicado ¿Para que?

-Bueno hijo tengo una propuesta que hacerte

Pensando que habría dinero de por medio un símbolo de dólar apareció en los ojos de Sleipnir-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?

-Tendrás que seguirme para averiguarlo ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Al principio Sleipnir dudo pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de ganar mas dinero así que finalmente acepto. Camino junto a aquel unicornio varios kilómetros sobre la tundra helada hasta que llegaron a una pequeña playa helada, a la orilla de esta había un gran barco de guerra en el había varios ponys con traje militar

Sleipnir al verlo comenzó a desconfiar de aquel unicornio pensando en que lo había engañado para entregarlo a las autoridades

-¿Esto no es ninguna clase de trampa? ¿Cierto?-pregunto Sleipnir con desconfianza

El unicornio puso su casco sobre el hombro de Sleipnir-Tranquilo, te doy mi palabra

-Bien si usted lo dice

Subieron a aquel barco lleno de soldados estos al instante reconocieron a Sleipnir y comenzaron a murmurar cosas

-Mira es Sleipnir, el cazarrecompensas mas buscado de Equestria-dijo un soldado afilando espadas

-Y muy pronto el mas buscado de todo Arendelle-agrego otro soldado que trapeaba la cubierta

De vuelta con Sleipnir

El Unicornio guio a nuestro amigo hacia el camarote del Capitán, una vez dentro el unicornio se sentó en la silla de un escritorio dando a entender que el era el capitán de aquel barco

-Toma asiento Hijo-dijo señalando a una silla, Sleipnir se sento-Háblame de ti muchacho

-Pues que le diré, mi nombre es Jackal Sleipnir que significa bueno en realidad no significa nada

-Si ya conocía tu nombre el forajido mas buscado en toda Equestria, yo soy Heavy Anchor almirante de la marina de Allender pero ahora dime ¿De donde vienes? ¿Cuáles son tus orígenes?-pregunto Heavy con curiosidad

-Pues no se con exactitud de donde vengo y mucho menos de mis orígenes

-Al menos sabes ¿Quiénes son tus padres?-volvió a preguntar

-Pues no los recuerdo muy bien, Mr Mime (El pokemon) los mato cuando yo y mis hermanos éramos apenas unos indefensos niños pequeños-esto dejo algo confuso y sorprendido a Heavy- Mis hermanos y yo vivimos en una pequeña choza alimentándonos de lo que la Madre Tierra nos ofrecía

-Wow ¿Enserio? Vivian de lo que la naturaleza les daba-dijo Heavy con asombro

-Jajaja no "Madre Tierra" era como le llamábamos a la señora que iba a dejarnos comida a diario

Entonces uno de los soldados grito-¡TIERRA A LA VISTA¡

-"Que alivio"-pensó Heavy

Minutos después ya habían desembarcado, al bajar Sleipnir vio un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Arendelle". Se podía sentir un frio congelante

-Brrr...Hace..Mu..cho..frio-dijo Slepnir temblando-Necesitare una manera de calentarme-Asi Sleipnir con ayuda de su magia cambio su gabardina negra por una color blanco que tenia lana de oveja en su interior y también hizo aparecer unos guantes negros que cubrían sus cascos delanteros

-Sígueme

Sleipnir siguió a Heavy por las frías calles de Arendelle durante varios minutos, había una densa neblina

-Llegamos-dijo Heavy, al decir estas palabras como por arte de magia la neblina se disipo revelando la imagen de un gran he imponente castillo

-Uy no repararon en gastos ¿Cierto?

-Jajajaja me agrada tu actitud, espero que a ellas también

Entraron a aquel gran castillo, todos los guardias saludaban a a Heavy pero a Sleipnir solo lo miraban con desconfianza mientras avanzaban por los enormes salones del castillo, minutos después llegaron a lo que parecía ser la sala del trono, en el fondo había 2 tronos uno grande y uno mas pequeños sobre estos había 2 alicornios.

Antes de acercarse lo suficiente la alicornio del trono pequeño se precipito y los saludo

-Hola Heavy, oh y quien es el hola extraño yo soy Anna Princesa de Arendelle-Ana era una bella alicornio color durazno, su cola y su crin con coletas trenzadas era color rojizo con una rubia raya platino, tenia las mejillas rosadas, bestia una falda azul marino con un corpiño negro, una blusa color azul claro y una capa color magenta

Sleipnir se puso enfrente de ella-Si, tu no eres mi tipo- dijo dejando a Anna con cara de tristeza-"Ja Gunner ya estuviera tirándosela"-pensó Sleipnir acercándose a la otra alicornio que logro captar la atención del semental

-Oh pero mira con que hermosura me vine a encontrar-dijo Sleipnir besando el casco de la alicornio haciendo que se sonrojara

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto la alicornio sorprendida-"Vaya es muy apuesto"-pensó

-Shh preciosa mi nombre es Jackal Sleipnir pero puedes decirme Jackie-dijo esto susurrando en su oído poniéndola nerviosa

Nombre es Elsa-dijo con timidez, Elsa era un alicornio con una hermosa piel pálida con pecas en el rostro, ojos azules ,su crin y cola eran de un color rubio platino, llevaba puesto un vestido color verde azulado con un corpiño que tenia un cordón de bronce ,mangas negras y unos guantes color cian

Para Sleipnir era un deleite ver a Elsa que tambien disfrutaba de ver a aquel semental tan cerca de ella oh si era amor a primera vista

-Es un placer conocerte Elsa-dijo Sleipnir acariciando el rostro de la yegua

-El placer es todo mío Jackie-decia mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sleipnir

Repentinamente Sleipnir la tomo por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente sorprendiéndola pero rápidamente correspondió el beso ,con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del semental dejando sorprendidos a Heavy y a Ann al igual que a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

**Fin de Capitulo 1**

**Espero el inicio de este fic haya sido de su agrado, pueden dejar algún comentario diciendo me que les pareció o bien alguna recomendación, sugerencia o alguna otra cosa sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Todos veían sorprendidos como Elsa y Sleipnir se besaban apasionadamente sobretodo Anna que mas que sorprendida se veía un poco molesta espero a que ellos terminaran con lo suyo , cuando lo hicieron Anna le soltó una tremenda bofetada a Sleipnir para después dirigirse con Elsa

-Anna ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Elsa ayudando a Sleipnir a reincorporarse

-No es justo-replico Anna

-¿Qué no es justo?

-Tu si puedes besar a alguien a los 5 segundos de conocerlo pero yo no puedo casarme con alguien a quien conocí en un día

-Anna las cosas no son así

-Entonces ¿Cómo son?

-En primera una cosa es besarse y otra querer casarse

-Emm si pero

-Además recuerda que con quien querías casarte resulto ser un mentiroso que casi me mata-esto ultimo dejo a Anna sin argumentos.

Sleipnir aun sobando su mejilla alzo su brazo y comenzó a gritar-UHOOOOOOOOOOOO-burlándose de Anna que volteo soltándole otra fuerte bofetada, Elsa al ver esto volvió a socorrerlo

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto volviendo a levantar a Sleipnir

-Ouch, No lo creo aun me duele-dijo el semental sobando su mejilla

-Bien esto lo mejorara-Elsa volvió a besar a Sleipnir

Heavy interrumpió su apasionado beso-Lamento interrumpir majestad pero no tenia algo que proponerle al señor Sleipnir

-Oh es cierto-dijo Elsa separándose de Sleipnir que tenia la mirada perdida con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Jackie tengo una propuesta que hacerte-pero Sleipnir no respondía, seguía con la mirada perdida balbuceando quien sabe que cosas, Elsa comenzó a agitarlo de lado a lado hasta que finalmente reacción.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?

-Te decía que tengo una propuesta que hacerte

-¿Cuál es esa propuesta? mi dulce copo de nieve-dijo haciendo que Elsa se sonrojara

-Bueno lo que sucede es que, me han amenazado de muerte

-¿Quién fue el puto?-dijo desenfundando su katana

-Tranquilo aun no lo sabemos, por eso te trajimos para que me protejas -Sleipnir se arrodillo al escuchar esto

-Prometo protegerte con mi vida si es necesario y descuida no pediré nada a cambio

Elsa solo sonrió-Muchas Gracias te lo agradezco, ahora solo falta encontrar un guardaespaldas para mi hermana-dijo con preocupación

-Creo que tengo al candidato perfecto para es trabajo-dijo Sleipnir-le mandare una carta-antes de hacer esto fue interrumpido por Anna

-y ¿Cuándo vendrá? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es apuesto?-pregunto Anna

Sleipnir rio-Jajaja solo te diré que le gustan las pelirrojas

-Oh eso es bueno genial ¿Crees que le vaya a gustar? tu sabes a tu hermano

-Bueno tendrás que esperar a que llegue, a todo esto ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Oh es solo que-La sonrisa de Anna desapareció-no me ha ido bien en eso del amor-dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

-Ya veo

-Si es una larga historia que com..-Sleipnir la silencio

-Shh no necesito escucharla, ahora si me disculpas tengo una carta que escribir-Asi Sleipnir hizo aparecer un pergamino en el cual comenzó a escribir, al terminar hizo que desapareciera-Listo

-Una ultima pregunta, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Drawing Gunner

-Mm interesante nombre

Elsa interrumpió-Hermanita si me disculpas llevare a Sleipnir a conocer el castillo

-Oh si diviértanse-dijo Anna con emoción

Así Elsa jalo a Sleipnir y lo llevo a recorrer el castillo conforme caminaban por los grandes pasillos Elsa le contaba a Sleipnir la historia de cada pintura, armadura y jarrón que veían. Sleipnir no le prestaba atención a esos aburridos objetos el solo veía a Elsa hipnotizado, todo iba bien hasta que en cierto punto se toparon con alguien.

-Hola yo soy Olaf ¿Tu quien eres?-dijo una voz refiriéndose a Sleipnir que vio hacia abajo y pudo ver a un pequeño muñeco de nieve

-¿Tu hablaste?-pregunto asustado

-Si yo puedo hablar

-¡AH NO MAMES ESO ES DEL DIABLO¡-Sleipnir pateo al muñeco de nieve, antes de que cayera al suelo lo derritió lanzando fuego de uno de sus cascos dejando solo un charco de agua en el suelo pero ahí no acabo la cosa, Sleipnir se acerco al charco, con sus cascos genero fuego lo suficientemente caliente para evaporar aquel charco-Listo exorcismo terminado, ahora Elsa ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

-Lo mataste-dijo Elsa con algo de tristeza-Evaporaste a Olaf

-¿A Quien? oh si el muñeco seee lo desaparecí de la faz de la tierra, tienes que reconocer que esa cosa era una aberración de la naturaleza su sola existencia era un error

Alrededor de Elsa comenzó a brotar hielo que rápidamente cubrió el pasillo donde se encontraban-Oh wow ¿Puedes controlar el...-antes de que pudiera terminar Elsa cubrió su casco de duro hielo y golpe a Sleipnir en la cara

-Eso es por evaporar a mi amigo-dijo ayudando al semental a ponerse de pie cuando hizo esto lo beso en los labios-y esto para que te deje de doler el golpe

-Vaya se te pusieron los labios fríos

-Oh ¿Te molesta?-dijo algo apenada

-No, me encanta-Sleipnir la volvió a besar solo que ahora el beso duro mas tiempo-Vaya lo haces muy bien dime ya lo habías hecho antes ¿Verdad?

-No, eres el primero

-Excelente

Después de aquella escena prosiguieron con su recorrido, al fondo de un gran salón había una pintura que representaba a un rey y a una reina, Sleipnir curioso por aquel cuadro se acerco para poder verlo mejor

-Bonito cuadro ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son mis padres-dijo Elsa llorando

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ellos murieron cuando yo y Anna éramos una pequeñas niñas

-Lo siento mucho y te entiendo-dijo abrazando a Elsa

-¿Enserio?

-Si mis padres también fallecieron cuando yo y mis hermanos éramos muy pequeños pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora

-Si yo tampoco, sabes es chistoso

-¿Qué nuestros padres murieran?

-Je no, no llevamos ni un día de conocernos y ya tenemos mucho en común, nuestros padres fallecieron cuando éramos pequeños, los dos poseemos poderes extraordinarios sabes eso lo hace mas interesante

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Pues tu controlas el fuego y yo el hielo, polos opuestos se atraen además de que cuando te vi sentí algo raro dentro de mi, una sensación de calidez

-Wow yo sentí exactamente lo mismo, oye y con todo lo que paso después significa que tu y yo ahora somos ¿Pareja?

-Eso es demasiado apresurado ¿No lo crees? pero si tu y yo ahora somos pareja bueno solo si me aceptas

-Claro que te acepto y tu ¿Me aceptas a mi?

-Eso ni se pregunta, claro que si Jackie-dijo abrazándolo

-Ahora digame bella señorita ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo?

-Contigo a donde sea Jackie

-Bien entonces en marcha-finalizo el Alicornio retirándose con Elsa junto a el

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, si gustan pueden dejarme algun comentario diciendo que les pareció, si debo mejorar en algo o bien alguna recomendación, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


End file.
